White Walls
by earlgreyqueen
Summary: Ciel lives in a Mental Institution for young adults, his life is boring and routine like but when a new Doctor joins the Ward and manages to get into Ciels thoughts what will happen...


**White Walls**

The cold night air bit at passers by, small puffs of mist rising into the nothingness that was the dark sky, one of these strangers was a small teenager wearing just a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt, his skin was white with a hint of blue and purple from the cold giving him a bruised appearance, his wild head of slate hair bounced with each step his trainered feet took, he bumped into random people without even saying sorry, his breath coming hard and fast creating tiny clouds of mist, tears were obvious in his eyes and he saw it.

The fire.

It was everywhere, covering at least 3 houses each side, a single tear fell and he ran across the road and through the crowds to get to the firemen.

"Woah there, you can't go in there... You crazy?"

"My parents..." The boy panted and his chest heaved "M... My parents are in there...!"

"I'm sorry son... We only saved 5 people from the fire... Could you give me the names of your parents?"

"Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive" He panted, waiting for his answer, and the man shook his head slowly, his face falling for the loss of the boy, the only people who meant much to him were gone.

He nodded slowly and turned away, he had no-one now, he would just be Ciel, no-one behind him, there for him, to guide him, even though this had happened still no tears fell and he turned away from the blazing fire. He took small steps through the crowd he felt as if he were walking on air and he sighed, once more Ciel felt alone

* * *

~7 months later~

Ciel woke to the knock on the door again, he sat up woodenly and looked towards the door.

"Patient 26, get up."

Ciels swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his feet touched the cold tiled floor, he sighed softly and started to get dressed, all his clothes were elasticated, no buttons or zips allowed just in case a patient had a fit and felt the need to end their life, he grunted softly as he pulled up his joggers, pulling on a knitted sweater and his slip on shoes, no laces either, Ciel knew the rules perfectly, he got his pencil and drew another soft line on the wall.

"Another day..." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before leaving the room to go to the canteen.

The white halls glinted with the artificial lights, showing all his imperfections, the bags under his eyes, the cracks in his lips, everything was wrong to a usually perfect boy, he opened the door to the canteen and was greeted by the usual groups, everyone looking equally as drained, small bars of light shone down on the patients from the barred windows, Ciel bit his lip and got his small pot of pills and his tray of what was meant to be food and sat with Lau, Snake and Doll, they all smiled weakly and he returned the gesture.

"Oh Ciel darling, there's a new doctor here apparently, lets hope he helps this time huh~?" Doll giggled and her face lit up, she was the happiest in the Ward and the most likely to leave soon.

"Oh yeah?" Ciel took a pill before continuing "What's he like then...?"

"Very good looking, tall and very well spoken, like a true gentleman~" Doll laughed softly again and sipped her glass of orange juice, Ciel rolled his eyes and Lau laughed under his breath "What's so funny to you." Doll snapped and narrowed her pretty eyes making her look spiteful

"Oh nothing, it's just your like a little kitten, always needing attention." Lau's sentence turned harsh at the end and he smirked.  
Ciel bit his lip and Snake rolled his eyes, pushing back from the table and leaving, not a word spoken again, this was what it was like everyday, Crazy Doll, Crazy Lau, Crazy Snake and especially Crazy Ciel. He swallowed nervously and swallowed the rest of his pills before ordering his plate and digging into his 'prison' food.

* * *

Lau grinned at Ciel across the pool table and shot the red ball in, Ciel smirked and hit the yellow ball into the hole.

"So this new Doctor, Lau... How is he?" Ciel questioned softly

"Well he's exactly as Doll explained, he's very patient and doesn't complain as much as Faustus, he lets you get all your problems out" Lau laughed his little chuckle and his eyes cracked open "I feel better already" His voice was hard and had a hint of sarcasm; Lau was in the Ward because of drug problems, after taking too many apparently Laus brain just didn't quite agree and sent him round the bend, he'd scream about seeing people in his room and hearing voices, he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia when he joined the ward, he was a red marked patient.

Ciel nodded and smiled, silently hitting in the black ball before leaving the room leaving Lau to angrily insult him.

As the door shut behind him quietly he could still hear Lau angrily muttering, his muttering was soon blocked out with his footsteps on the polished floor, each one perfectly a second after the last, Ciel counted them and hummed softly, Ciel knew why he was in the ward, he had driven himself crazy by staying alone in his room and chewing himself to the bone about it being his fault, he soon ended with OCD, Depression and a Self Harm problem, a small growl left his voice surprising himself and he rolled his eyes, turning the corner to get to the doctors hall.

Dr. Faustus passed him and greeted Ciel with nothing else but a sound of disgust, Ciel returned the noise and scowled, turning to the right room.

He knocked softly and a tall handsome man opened the door "You must be Ciel correct?" He smiled, it wasn't forced like others it was a genuine soft smile.

Ciel smiled back and nodded, entering the room and he sat down in the chair, there was a small desk in the corner of the room, meaning that there was no space of desk between them, Sebastian sat down on his chair and crossed his legs

"Well hello for a start Ciel, my names Dr. Michaelis or you can call me Sebastian" He smiled again at the younger teen "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"That's what your here for isn't it." Ciel had a hardness to his tone and he tapped his foot nervously

"I guess so yes~" The man took it too lightly for Ciels liking and he narrowed his eyes "So Ciel, you're in here because you have OCD, Depression and a major Self harm issue correct?"

"Yes... It happened because my parents died in a fire when I was 19, I blamed myself a drove myself insane, that's the easiest way to put it." Ciel bit his lip and shuddered a little

"Well you are actually close to leaving Ciel... You're a green patient, in two months time you could be out of here and free, you've improved rapidly, now what do you think that could be because of?"

"Not Dr. Faustus's help at all, he didn't help and just took me down, my friends and I use each other as Councillors and I find it helps... I also do more exercise now and spend less time just reading and wallowing by myself in my room..."

"So you're finding ways to help yourself~? That's the perfect way, if doctors don't help then help yourself~" Sebastian nodded and wrote down a couple of things "Anything else do you think...?"

"I have my best friend visit me now, he brings me a few things that are important to me to keep me motivated, I have my DS back now with brain games and he brings letters to me from my aunt" Ciel smiled, the good memories flooding back into his brain, Sebastian watched a genuine smile break out on the boys face and he smiled back.

"Ciel..."

The boy snapped out of his trance and looked at Sebastian "Yes Dr. Michaelis?"

"Please, Sebastian is fine... I'm thinking you can come off your medication but you have to come for a counselling session everyday, how does that sound?" Sebastian was scribbling away on his pad his dark hair falling in his face, he smiled and looked at Ciel though his long dark lashes.

"That sounds perfect~ I'd really enjoy that Sebastian thank you..." Ciel smiled and nodded, agreeing to the statement

"I'll tell the nurses straight away, also at night you may have your room unlocked so it doesn't feel like you're so locked in, if you need air you go out and get it, a green patient should have certain privileges, I think you deserve this Ciel" Sebastian nodded and put his pen down, looking at the boy in the other seat "How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing! Are you sure I'm aloud?" Ciel had almost a full smile on his face and his eyes were bright

"Well if Doll is allowed why shouldn't you be allowed?" Sebastian raised a slim, perfect eyebrow and smirked

"Thank you so much...!" Ciel grinned finally and stood up to leave his appointment "I won't let you down Sebastian."

"Of course you wont~" Sebastian laughed through his nose and shook hands with Ciel before letting the boy leave his office, Ciel left happily and walked through the doctors hall again before being grabbed by Doll, her black painted nails digging into his soft skin.

"Ciel help!" Her eyes were wide with fear, mascara streaks down her face "Lau flipped, he's h-hurt me and Snake, he somehow got hold of scissors and tried to stab Snake, I g-got in the way look..." Doll motioned to a dark red patch, which was growing with every second, on her usually white tights and she shook with fear "Please Ciel..!"

Ciel took her hand and ran down the hall with her, he could hear Lau shouting already, his voice loud and angry, Ciel pushed through the doors to the common room and saw Snake cowering in the corner, the white haired man shivered in fear and stared up at the mad man.

"Lau stop! Lau!" Ciel grabbed Lau's arm and Lau flipped onto him, pushing him back

"They're telling me to Ciel! They told me to!" Lau had tears down his face and he was breathing heavily

"Lau stop listening, it's not real..!" Ciel bit his lip and Lau swung for him again, screaming about him not knowing, he hit Ciel clean across the face his pretty fragile face snapping to the side "Fuck Lau! Stop...! Stop you crazy bastard!"

"Don't call me crazy! I'm normal! I'm Normal!" Lau panicked and grabbed Ciel

"If you're normal then I'm fucking perfect." Snake spoke spitefully and left the room, slamming the door behind him leaving the room silent.

"Lau give me those..." Ciel took the scissors from him and smiled "It's okay... It's okay..." Ciel nodded to Doll and went to go put the scissors back, he held the scissors tight in his hands, the metal cold and he sighed, his brain clouding over a little from the darkness at the back of his brain.

"Ciel." A hard voice came down the hall and he turned, looking and his eyes widened at the sight of Doctor Michaelis

"Sebastian, hey..." Ciel smiled and turned to walk towards him and Sebastian took a step back, his hands up in a warning

"Stay back Ciel. I won't be afraid to use force on you." Sebastian scowled

Ciel looked down at his hand and gasped "Oh! Oh no, you have the wrong idea! My friend Lau he had an attack, h-he stabbed Doll and punched me look!" He turned his head to show the big ugly bruise on his cheek

"Ciel... Did you do this to yourself...?" Sebastian stepped forward warily and Ciel handed him the scissors

Sarcasm dripped from the boys usually soft voice and he scowled "Of course. I punched myself." He rolled his eyes and stalked off "Lau needs assistance by the way."

And that was it, as soon as Sebastian had a grip onto the boys mind he was now locked out, by offending the boy it was like a door had locked and that was it, Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as the figure got smaller down the hallway and disappeared into his room.

* * *

_Okay so hey guys, I'm sorry I've been gone so long but bad things happened ah ;e;_

_But yes, this fic is a little different and more angsty than my other~_

_Oh yeah Snake is a precious baby, he's very shy and has problems speaking to others unless he's angry, hence why he spoke to Lau:3 (Snake is really important in this and we should all love him)_

_Doll has Anorexia Nervosa and Anxiety issues, she's also really important so yes uvu_

_For those of you who don't know Schizophrenia characterized by problems with thought processes and by poor emotional responses.[1] Common symptoms are delusions including paranoia and auditory hallucinations, disorganized thinking reflected in speech, and a lack of emotional intelligence._

_Sorry for such a long AN and I hope you enjoyed this chapter uvu_

_x EarlGreyQueen x_


End file.
